Ryu
Ryu is the main character of the Street Fighter series, having appeared in all of the games and also a veteran of the many other crossover games Capcom has participated in. Story Ryu was an orphaned baby, with no knowledge of who his parents were or if they are still alive. When he was a young child, he was adopted by a man named Gouken and began living with him as well as learning a powerful martial art rooted as an assassination art. When Ryu was about 23 years old, Gouken believed that he was ready to travel the world in order to test his skills with fighters in the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken and Ken, and headed to fight in the first World Warrior tournament. In Street Fighter, Ryu is one of the participants of the World Warrior tournament. After defeating many challengers, his skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Despite nearly losing against the "Emperor of Muay Thai," Ryu secures a difficult victory, and is crowned champion. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu leaves Sagat behind and returns to his home only to find that Gouken, his master and adoptive father, has been killed (or so he believes). Learning that Akuma had fought and killed his adopted father, Ryu began to travel the world to find this man to avenge him. He encounters and fights Akuma on a secluded island known as Gokuentou, while fighting Ryu, He senses that Ryu has the skills harness the Satsui no Hadou like he does, and tells Ryu about the Satsui no Hadou and it's abilities. Two years later, Ryu continues to be troubled by what Akuma had told him, compounded by his encounter with Rose, who has intricate ties to M. Bison. She tells him that he cannot defeat Bison unless he fights him at the cost of his soul. True to form, when Ryu confronts Bison, he is defeated unfairly. Bison takes the semi-conscious Ryu and begins brainwashing him, using his power to do so. This scene is interrupted by the entrance of Sagat, Ken, and Sakura, each of them having followed Ryu for their own reasons. While Ken and Sakura distract Bison, Sagat challenges the brainwashed Ryu. Sagat is offered this battle as an enticement to stay with Shadaloo. Sagat quickly notices the effects Bison's brainwashing have had on Ryu, and, at Sagat's urging, Ryu comes to his senses by using the Ki of the Satsui no Hadou to overcome Bison's power and helps Ken and Sakura fighting Bison, forcing him to retreat. Three Years later, Ryu enters the third World Warrior tournament to further advance his fighting abilities. It is there that he and Ken discover that Gouken is still alive, having survived being attacked by Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu and has helped Ryu learned how to control it without losing his humanity. Appearance Ryu wears a white gi and a black belt, and wears a red headband, though in the other MvC video games, the headband was white. In the Street Fighter series, Ryu didn't chronologically get a red headband until Street Fighter II. He wore a white headband in the Street Fighter Alpha series, which takes place between the first and second Street Fighter video games. Personality As a figure who strives to be the ultimate warrior, Ryu's most notable characteristic is that he always thinks about fighting. His motivation inspires characters like Sakura to fight, and is seen by others as an amazing person. However, he is not without a dark side. His will to fight may cause him to struggle with the Satsui no Hado, a gathering of dark chi that consumes a fighter. The most notable example is Ryu's rival, Akuma, though there have been many (non-canon) instances where Ryu succumbs to the Satsui no Hado, becoming Evil Ryu. Powers and Abilities *Master of a martial arts style, based on Karate, Judo, Kenpo, and Taekwondo rooted as an assassination art known as Ansatsuken. *Most recognized attack is the Ki 'fireball': 'Hadouken' *Can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while (Adrenaline Surge), such as Shoryuken uppercut and can perform a rapid spinning attack *The Satsui no Hado, an innate Ki which Ryu possesses, increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half demon like Akuma and can also use the Raging Demon, (the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II) an attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires. *He's also learned fairly good acrobatic skills to compliment his martial arts. *Possesses superhuman agility, being able to dodge bullets as if they were nothing. Gameplay Ryu is the quintessential "basic" character in fighting games with an intuitive array of punches and kicks, and very basic special moves. Unfortunately, he is a rather predictable character because of being very popular, and many pro-players know much of his tactics, that doesn't mean that he's considered ineffective because of this. Ryu is an extremely balanced character who can still put up a good fight and has one of the best assists in the Vs. series(Hadoken), especially in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, where his Hadoken is godly in extending combos. Also, Ryu also has some strong combos and his mixup game is average thanks to his Sakotsu Wari(Collarbone Splitter) command normal. A minor disavantage of his is that his midair normals don't normally aim downward, making him a bit bad with air-to-ground jumpins. As of the 3D versions of his appearances, Ryu also has his issues of range solved, as he now packs some decent pokes. Special Attacks *'Hadoken '(Surge Fist)' - '''Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. Can be used in midair, but flies straight forward like on ground. In UMVC3 two new versions of this move are added to his moveset. *'Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist) -''' A fierce rising uppercut in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' (Tornado Whirlwind Leg) - After a small leap into the air Ryu performs one or a few (depending on the kick/attack button pressed) rotating kicks, using his other leg as an 'axis' on which he spins as he moves towards his opponent (or away if used while jumping back.) *'Joudan Sokutou Geri' (High-Level Leg Sword Kick)' '- Ryu steps forward a short distance before delivering a powerful side kick to his opponent that may result in a wall bounce (although this property is uncertain due to the lack of EX moves.) Support in MvC2 'Support in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Shinku Hadouken' ''(Vacuum Surge Fist) (Level 1) - A super powered version of the Hadouken that by definition is a massive beam of blue ki that hits multiple times. In MvC3: FoTW he gains the ability to use an alternate version of this attack in which he can aim it. This can also be fired in-air. In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, he now has the ability to bounce through walls and floors. *'''Shinku Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Leg)' (Level 1) - '''As with Shinku Hadouken, this move is a powered up version of one of Ryu's special attacks, in this case: Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. He winds up, hops into the air and performs many rotating kicks, remaining stationary (unlike this move's special counterpart) and gaining a slight vacuum effect that can pull his opponent into the whirling maelstrom of kicks. *'Shin Shouryuuken' ''(True Rising Dragon Fist)' (Level 3) - '''Ryu delivers a powerful Shoryuken to the opponent's mid-section, which then follows up with another equally powered strike, which is then branched with the fully performed Shoryuken uppercut, but is much stronger. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Can act immediately after a dash. * Minimum damage scaling on normal attacks has been increased. * Collarbone Breaker/Splitter(Sakotsu Wari) can be canceled. * Added new moves "Ren Hadouken(Chain Surge Fist)," "Baku Hadouken(Bursting Surge Fist)," "Hadou Shouryuuken(Surging Rising Dragon Fist)." * Added new move "Hadou Kakusei(Surge Awakening)." * During Hadou Kakusei, Shinkuu Hadouken becomes "Shin Hadouken(True Surge Fist)," and Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku becomes "Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku(True Tornado Whirlwind Leg)." * Additional hits can be added to Shinkuu Haduoken (ground and air ver., including Shin Haduoken) through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (including Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku) through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song 300px Ryu's theme is a remix from his classic Japan stagefrom '''Street Fighter II'. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *It's assumed that Ryu's rival is currently Wolverine. Both are fierce veterans in the game series, often being many fans' #1 character picks, and both are portrayed as warriors with an honor code, a murderous side, and the will and determination to fight against all odds. Both have also spent time living and training in Japan, for many years at a time. Furthermore, they are both iconic characters for their respective franchises, both specific (X-Men and Street Fighter) and general (Marvel and Capcom), so the pair seems ultimately justifiable. *Before the rival switches, he was originally paired with Cyclops (who got excluded from Marvel vs. Capcom 3). The reason is that both could be considered the "Leaders or Heroes" of their franchise (since the first Capcom VS Game was originally X-Men VS Street Fighter). *He was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Ryu's alternate colors in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 are Evil Ryu, his SF Alpha alternate, and his SFII alternate. His new palettes in Ultimate are Ken and the version of Evil Ryu that appeared in Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000. * He is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. He is also one of 3 fighters that have made apparances as a playable character since X-Men vs. Street Fighter (excluding Akuma, who is a secret character on X-Men: Children of Atom, making him the very first Street Fighter/Capcom character to appear in a Marvel related game). * Ryu's ending features him about to fight Iron Fist in a dueling arena. Also in this ending if you look behind Iron Fist on the second picture there is a board which says "Up Next: Ken vs. Mr X" **In UMVC3's revised ending, Ryu abandons the Satsui no Hadou's Ki in favor of the powerful Iron Fist, to the point of even branding the signature tattoo and mask, using it to fight Akuma. * Ryu's after-match quote to Deadpool makes a reference to Deadpool's Shoryuken, shown in a comic book (where he used it against Kitty Pride), and also one of the moves Deadpool can use in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Ryu was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume which became available March 1st. The costume is based on his appearance in the very first Street Fighter, not seen official media for over two decades since. * One of Ryu's new moves, the Hadou Shoryuken, was originally an exclusive attack to Ken Masters in the anime series, Street Fighter II V. * Up until Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, the Capcom vs. series used Ryu's appearance as of Street Fighter Alpha instead of his usual - while the MvC1 version uses his Street Fighter 2 palette (red headband and darker hair), his looks and animations are still those of the Alpha series and UDON comics. * In the original Street Fighter video game, the Hadoken was actually called the Psycho Fire. Artwork Ryu_(XvSF).JPG|X-Men vs Street Fighter 714427-ryu.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Ryumvc.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes Mvc2-ryu.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Ryu_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors45.jpg|Ryu's alternate colors in UMvC3 Trailer1.jpg|Ryu battles Nova in the UMvC3 intro. ae1392be5c44c312f79488dc9a5b7d0c.jpg|Ryu's Street Fighter 1 DLC costume Also See Ryu's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Ryu's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Ryu's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Ryu's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Shoto Characters Category:Ryu Category:XMvSF Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters